The Internet is a global network of computer systems and websites. These computer systems include a variety of documents, files, databases, and the like, which include information covering a variety of topics. It can be difficult for users of the Internet to locate this information on the Internet.
Search engines are used by most people to locate this information on the Internet. Users also often use search engines to answer simple questions. Thus, search engines also desire to provide a service which provides answers to these simple questions.
Currently, in order to determine the content of the search query, the queries are parsed to extract the relevant terms in the query. However, current techniques for answering simple questions and locating information are web-based and not reliable. Often, answers which are not relevant to the question asked or search query are returned due to current search and answering techniques. It is also difficult for users to know which questions or search queries can be answered by the search engine.